Babysitting a Chherry Blossem
by Ninja-ass-betch
Summary: I waz young and a guy who watched out for me after my whole life but wat happens wen i like Pein more then a bother... he is not really she just says that becuz he has been there for her
1. Chapter 1

Im Sakura Haruno and i live with my dads best friend well he sorta mine too. Im 16 and my dad best friend is 21. When we were younger he watched out for me like wen most of the guys would pick on me about my forehead and hair. Well pretty much i can tell him anything. His name is Pein. I have to laugh alot for the fact that he is super nice around me then if i go with him to his meeting then he is so mean. Well i mean i use to laugh i dont really show emotion alot infront of people if its just me and pein then i will but now well not after my parents died. We just moved cuz he waz sayin that he wanted me to start over but he doesnt want me to be alone to do it. Well i guess i could start the story.

•◘•**Peins POV◘•◘**

She looks alittle sad. "Hey Sakura wats wrong?" 'Wat r u talking about?" "You never show any emotion but i can c it in ur eyes that ur sad." "Oh well i had friends over there but we moved here.' "Hey dont get down because that u kno u will make new friends maybe they will be better then u thought the others were!'Dont u need to go to sleep for school tomorrow?" "Dont u, U kno wat dont even answer that just go*sigh*" Aaaaaawwwww but why not?!" "Because that i dont feel like argueing!" *giggle fit* "W-wat?' "U dont kno how funny u looked!" "GO TO BED!"

**Sakura POV **

I couldnt help to say all of it I just pretty much couldnt help it! I ran up stairs to take a shower. I got out and changed in to a pair of shorts and short sleeves. I got into bed and laid there think of wen me and pein met.

**Flashback**

Ur hair isnt real we kno u dye it and ur forehead GOSH i could put 5 plates on it! L-leave me -alone. Gosh no wonder no one likes u, ur to shy ur hair is fake AND u have a big forehead wat can be worst! Meeting me. H-huh? AH SHIT GUYS ITS PEIN RUN! Thats rite u run and never be mean to her again, hey r u ok? Please dont hurt me please dont. W-wat?! i couldnt and wouldnt hurt a girl EVER! *sniffes*R-really? Ummm....DUH i think its mean and rude. U-u dont think im a freak? Nope! I think ur hairs pretty and ur forehead is big but i dont care! Im Haruno Sakura. Well Im Pein I-i dont really kno my full name, Oh i forgot i waz going to ask u earlier do u want to be friends? R-really? Yup! A few weeks of meeting of him i ask if he could come home with me and my dad said yes! So you must Pein. Yes sir I am. Well....CVONGRATES U JUST EARN MY TRUST!!!! A-are you seroius dad? YEA! Pein and me went out side for abit before dinner.

END FLASHIE

I starting listening to my ipod and turned it up ALL the way. I waz listening to My Plague by Slipknot

**I'm in conniptions for the final act you came here for The one derivative you manage is the one I abhor I need a minute to elaborate for everyone the Everyday bullshit things that you have done Your impossible ego fuck is like a Megalomaniacal tab on my tongue You fuckin' touch me I will rip you apart I'll reach in and take a bite out of that Shit you call a heart... I don't mind being ogled, ridiculed Made to feel miniscule If you consider the source, it's kinda pitiful The only thing you really know about me is... ...that's all you'll ever know I know why you blame me (yourself) I know why you plague me (yourself) I'm turning it around like a knife in the shell I wanna understand why, but I'm hurting myself I haven't seen a lotta reasons to stop it I can't just drop it I'm just a bastard, but at least I admit it At least I admit it I know why you blame me (yourself) I know why you plague me (yourself) Kill you - fuck you - I will never be you Kill you - fuck you - I will never be you I can't fuckin' take it anymore A snap of the synapse And now it's fuckin' war Kill you - fuck you - I will never be you**

**I just fell asleep after that.**


	2. Chapter 2

Im stoping this story and I'm going to write it over...If you liked it I'm sorry...I don't completely like it...


End file.
